That 90's show
by xoKelswelsxo
Summary: so it's ten years later and they all have kids. what happeneds when they all come back together as a group including their kids. first fan fic. please review sorry the jasmine at the top isn't supossed to be there.
1. The reunion

**Jasmine:**

Ok so it's 1990 10 years after the last episode of that 70's show and plenty of stuff has been going on. Eric and Donna actually made it down the aisle for once. Jackie and fez broke up after only a few months. Fez moved back to his "homeland" (we still have no idea what it is). He isn't back yet and we don't know when he'll be back. Jackie moved to Chicago and got married to a guy named Aaron but he left her shortly after she had me. (He didn't want to deal with the responsibility of having a child yet)Anyway, Hyde found out Sam was pregnant and she stuck him with their son Steven (very creative name huh?) and he hasn't talked to her since 1981. (He's happy about that) Kelso and Brooke managed to have a decent relationship and got married mainly for the sake of Betsy, who by the way is in college right now so you probably won't see much of her, but you will see their son Mitchell. You could say he's an exact replica of his dad, can be semi smart at times but definitely not the brightest bulb in the box. They live in New York City right now and live in a very well put together apartment. What am I forgetting…oh ya Eric and Donna's kids they ended up having a boy and a girl, Danny and Erica. Red and Kitty gave Eric their house, after they won the lottery, can you believe it; but don't worry they still live in point place.

So it all starts in the living room of Eric and Donna's house on March 15, 1990.

_(Living room, Donna is sitting on the couch reading a magazine. Eric is fumbling through items on the coffee table.)_

**Eric:**

Donna where is the phone book that we keep all of our friends' numbers in?

**Donna:**

In the kitchen third drawer to the left. Why? _(Not taking her eyes off the magazine)_

**Eric:**

This is just and idea but I think we should call up the gang and get them to come back for a reunion thing or something. I would like to see everyone but Hyde for a change.

**Donna:**

You know what that's a great idea, wait, what about Fez? We can't have a reunion without Fez!

**Eric:**

I know but there's no way to get a hold of him and he'll show up sooner or later. I hope.

**Donna: **

Maybe we should get a gigantic bag of candy and a giant fan and blow the smell of the candy towards him and he'll come running home.

**Eric:**

Ya, Donna I don't think so.

(She shrugs and goes back to her magazine while Eric goes to the kitchen)

**End scene**

_(The basement, you see a smaller version of Hyde but with blonder hair sitting on the chair nearest the freezer then a boy and girl on the couch. They're all staring at the TV) _

**Steven:**

What the hell is your dad doing, he's acting weirder than usual? I didn't know that was even possible.

**Danny:**

I don't know something about the "gang" and getting everyone to come here.

**Erica:**

_(She let's out an irritated sigh and rolls her eyes.)_

Danny do you even pay the slightest attention around this household my god, he wants to get all his old friends together for a reunion or something like that. And we have to go to, because he's making everyone bring their kids, because he wants us all to acquainted and crap like that.

**Hyde:**

Steven?

**Steven:**

Ya dad?

**Hyde:**

Kelso, Brooke and Jackie are coming out here tomorrow with there kids Jackie has a girl named Jasmine and Kelso has son named Mitchell. We'll need you guys to help set stuff up for a barbeque.

_(At the same time)_

**Steven; **

Whatever.

(Using the same Zen antics as his dad)

**Erica and Danny:**

Ok.

_(Hyde walks up the stairs, leaving them to stare at the TV yet again.)_

**Eric:**

Hey do think Jackie's daughter I'll be hot.

**Steven:**

Probably and I bet Mitchell I'll be an idiot like his dad.

**Erica:**

Did you guys even consider that Jasmine might not be hot she might have taken after her dad and you do know the Brooke is really smart so Mitchell might have taken after her.

**Steven:**

Nah, Jackie wouldn't marry someone that's not hot and kelsos' stupidity overtakes any smart gene.

**Danny:**

True!

**Erica: **

Remind me why I hang out with you guys.

**Steven:**

Because everyone at school are jackasses!

**Erica:**

Right.

**End scene**

_(Jackie's place in Chicago, the scene takes place in their apartment. We see a girl on the left of the couch leaning on the armrest staring at the TV. Jackie's in the kitchen.) _

**Jasmine:**

Mom, are you serious! Do we really have to go to a reunion thing tomorrow? I wanted to go to the mall with Christie and Aimee! And why do _I_ have to go it's for _you_ and _your_ friends not me!

_(Jackie comes through a swinging door with some popcorn in a bowl and sits next to Jasmine on the couch.)_

**Jackie:**

Jasmine I don't want any of your attitude you're going and that's all there is to it. Now let's not talk about it until we finish the movie. Ok?

**Jasmine:**

FINE!

_(She gives and irritated look and takes a handful of popcorn as the movie starts)_

**End scene**

_(We see a boy laying on the ground in front of the TV set and is playing a video game, while Kelso who is sitting on the couch with a controller in hand playing the game with the boy and Brooke who is sitting on the chair on the left side of the room is reading a book)_

**Brooke:**

Michael, Eric called today while you were at work and said he wants to know if you could come a reunion on the 18th that he's putting together. I told him you could come so I took the liberty of buying you plan tickets and your leaving on Tuesday on a 9:30 flight so start packing. Oh and Mitchell sweetie your going too, he wants all the kids to go also.

**Kelso:**

_(He manages to pull his attention away form the TV long enough to comprehend what she had just said)_

Ya, okay that should be fun.

**Mitchell:**

Ya, whatever mom.

_(She sighs and rolls her eyes.)_

**End scene**

_(The Formans backyard/driveway Eric is cooking burgers on the grill. Donna is putting bowls of food on a table in front of the garage. There's another table with chairs around it for people to eat at. Hyde is talking to Eric, red and kitty are sitting on the patio chairs. Kelso and Mitchell walk into the scene. Hyde walks over to greet his old friend.)_

**Hyde:**

Kelso man, what's up? Oh you must be Mitchell nice to meet you, the rest of the kids are in the basement. _(He points in the direction of the basement)_

**Mitchell:**

Same here. Thanks. _(He walks to the basement)_

**Kelso:**

Nothing much has been going on. Betsy's off at college and I still haven't heard anything from Fez, but other than that nothing. What about you?

**Hyde:**

Still nothing from fez, that's too bad.

I'm doing okay the record store is still managing, had a rough time for a while but got through it. Steven's good, kind of a mini version of me but with blonder hair. Other than that it's pretty boring around here.

**Kelso:**

Hey that's cool. So have you talked to Sam since?

**Hyde:**

NO! And thank god I don't ever want to see or speak to her again.

**Kelso:**

OK! do you wanna beer I was about to go get one.

**Hyde:**

Sure.

_(Kelso leaves and Hyde remains standing there waiting for is return. While he waits Jackie and Jasmine walk into the driveway. He sees them and goes and greets them)_

**Hyde:**

Jackie wow it's great to see you! _(Gives her a hug)_ and who is this beautiful young lady? I'm guessing your Jasmine.

**Jasmine:**

You've guessed right. _(She shakes his hand)_ It's nice to meet you.

**Hyde:**

Nice to meet you too. The kids are in the basement you can head down their but brace yourself a girl as pretty as you might be hit on definitely more than once down there.

(_she lets out a small girlish giggle and heads to the basement)_

**Hyde:**

She's beautiful.

**Jackie:**

Thank you.

_(They stare at each other for a minute until kelso comes over with Hyde's beer he hands it to Hyde and notices Jackie and swoops her into a big hug almost knocking her over.)_

**Kelso:**

Jackie Oh my god it's so good to see you it's been such a long time.

**Jackie: **

Wow Michael I'm surprised I thought for sure you would have tried to kiss me.

**Kelso:**

I'm married, but I'm trying really hard not to though.

**Jackie:**

It's good to see you Michael.

**Kelso:**

Ya, it's good to see you too Jackie.

_(She walks over to everyone and says hi getting hugged definitely more than once, Eric even hugged her.)_

**End scene**

_(The Basement. Steven is in the chair near the freezer, Erica and Danny are on the couch, and Mitchell is sitting on the lawn chair. They are all talking and getting to know him. Then Jasmine walks in. they all turn to see who it is.)_

**Mitchell:**

DAMN! YOU'RE HOTT!

**Steven:**

Damn._ (he whispers.then just stares at her)_

**Danny:**

(Yelling and jumping off the couch.)

OH NO IT'S THE OFFSRING OFF THE DEVIL!

**Erica: **

Hi, I'm Erica. I am very sorry that you had to experience this. They just keep getting harder and harder to train these days.

**Jasmine:**

Don't be sorry, Steven's dad said I might get this kind of reaction. So I was kind of prepared.

**Steven:**

Hey, I'm Steven, call me Hyde but only when my dad's not around.

_(He gets up and walks over to her, still staring.) _

**Mitchell:**

_(He gets up too)_Hey! _(giving her a cocky smile) _Wanna go out sometime?

**Jasmine:**

Let me think…NO!

**Mitchell:**

UHHH!

**Steven:**

Good burn _jasmine_…right?

**Jasmine:**

Yup…Danny right? _(Points to Danny who is sitting on the deep freeze)_

**Danny:**

Ya. You seem nice maybe you're not exactly like the she-devil called Jackie.

_(He gets off of the freeze cautiously and walks over)_

**Jasmine:**

Hey, that's my mom your talking about!

**Danny:**

Never mind!

(He sits on the couch farthest from her.)

**Erica:**

He pretty much believes anything our dad tells him about your mom but I don't.

**Jasmine:**

So now what?

**Steven:**

Let's go eat!

**All: **

Okay.

_(They all head out the door and up the stairs to the drive-way)_

**End scene**

_(The driveway/backyard. The kids are all at a table talking and eating, everyone else is spread out across the yard.)_

**Jackie:**

You know what Donna, I've missed this place so much and everyone here, and my job is getting transferred here so I think I'm going to move back here with jasmine.

**Donna:**

O my god Jackie really oh that would be great. Then Erica might actually have someone else to hang out with other than Steven and Danny.

**Jackie:**

Great so that's it I'm moving back to point place! _(She semi yells and everyone stares at her. She just gives a cutesy smile and sits down)_

_(Jasmine gets up to get a drink and Mitchell follows her. all the parents have moved into the house to set up a dessert table.) _

**Mitchell:**

So are we still on for that date?

**Jasmine:**

Mitchell I already said no.

**Mitchell: **

Ah, come one you know you like me _(he moves closer to her. No one notices but Steven and he watches intently.)_

**Jasmine:**

Mitchell just back off I don't like you like that. MITCHELL!

_(Steven taps Mitchell on the shoulder Mitchell turns around)_

**Steven:**

She said to leave her alone.

**Mitchell: **

Ya well all I want is to go on a date with her.

_(Jasmine runs around Mitchell behind Steven.)_

**Steven:**

She said she doesn't like you like that so just back off! _(He said almost yelling but not quite.)_

**Mitchell:**

FINE!

_(He said in a girlish tone. He walked back over to his seat.)_

**Jasmine:**

Thank you Steven…

**Steven:**

(_He cuts her off)_ Hyde!

**Jasmine:**

I don't want to call Hyde, I want to call you Steven and I'm going to call you Steven whether you like it or not. Anyway, thank you I thought he would never back off. _(She leans up and kisses him on the cheek then walks back to her seat and sits next to Erica. he just stands there for a moment and then walks to the basement, soon after everyone followed.)_

**End scene**

_(Erica, Danny, Steven and jasmine are all I the basement watching TV. Jackie comes down the stairs)_

**Jackie:**

Jasmine can I talk to you?

**Jasmine:**

Sure mom.(she walks over to her mother near the steps.)

**Jackie:**

Jasmine honey, I know I didn't ask you but in this situation there wasn't much of a choice. We're moving here to point place.

**Jasmine:**

WHAT?...WHY...HOW...WHEN?

**Jackie:**

Calm down, calm down. Only for a few years. One reason being this is one of the places my job is being transferred to, and two I really miss it here and we can move into the house I lived in when I was your age. It'll be great.

**Jasmine:**

Why do we have to _here_?

**Jackie:**

It was either here, New York (jasmine tries to cut her off but is unsuccessful.)

The state not the city, or Nevada. Take your pick.

**Jasmine:**

I guess here is fine, at least I know a few people. Wait, but what about all our things?

**Jackie:**

That's what I wanted to really talk to you about. See I think it would be to much for you to come back and forth with me so you're going to stay here with either red and kitty or Eric and Donna.

**Jasmine:**

But there's a problem isn't there?

**Jackie:**

Well red is very stubborn and he doesn't want another teenager infesting his house. (Jasmine looks offended) his words not mine. And Eric and Donna might not have enough room.

**Steven:**

(he over hears the conversation) she can stay at my house.

**Jackie:**

What! Oh Steven did you say something

**Steven:**

Ya, She can stay at my house I said, we have a big enough guest room she can stay in and I'm sure my dad will be fine with it.

**Jackie:**

Well I don't kno...

**Jasmine: **

Please mom, at least I'll have someone to hang out with and I won't have to sleep on a couch it's a win, win situation. Please, please, please, please?

**Jackie:**

Fine, fine, fine, I'll talk to Steven and if he agrees I want you to behave and that means you too Steven, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable while she's staying with you or there will be hell to pay!

**Steven:**

(gives an uneasy smile) She'll be as happy as a clam, I promise.

(She walks up the stairs. Jasmine walks over and sits on the armrest nearest steven and puts a hand on his knee)

**Jasmine:**

Thank you Steven that was so sweet.

**Steven:**

(picks her hand off of his knee)

I don't do sweet, I do the occasional nice.

**Erica:**

OCCASIONAL being the key word here.

**Steven:**

What, I can be nice.

**Erica:**

Name one time you were nice to one of us, Other than jasmine.

**Steven:**

I can't think of one right now

**Erica:**

Exactly, so what makes her so special?

**Steven:**

Come on guys, I'm sure my dad would've offered the same thing anyway. Just forget it

(same time upstairs.)

**Hyde:**

NO! Absolutely not, I do not want a teenage girl in the same apartment as my son.

**Jackie:**

Steven I promise she'll be good.

**Hyde:**

It's not her I'm worried about, Steven is just like me when I was his age and you know how that was. Why did you even consider thinking of this.

**Jackie:**

I didn't your son did.


	2. The fight

Hey thanks for the reviews everyone. You had some great advice and I'm going to try it out. 

He looked at her with disbelief, "Are you sure your talking about my son here, because my son isn't that nice.

"Yes I'm talking about _your_ son; he said something about you probably would mention it, so he offered. I don't see why that's so hard to believe", Says Jackie looking at him like he's a little crazy.

"Well it's just that doesn't seem like something he'd do that's all." He thinks for a moment. "Okay fine she can stay with me but not for more than a month alright?"

She jumps up and down like her old self and hugs him. "Oh thank you so much Steven you don't know how much this means to me." She let's go but not before she gives him a light kiss on the cheek. Then she runs to the basement to tell jasmine.

He stands there for a minute. For some reason he really missed that kind of stuff she did. Then as quickly as the thought came to mind he brushed it off. Then sat down on the couch to watch some TV.

---------------------------------------------

(The next day, the front of the Hyde household.)

Jackie is standing in front of a parked cab Hyde's getting jasmine's stuff from the back. She is talking to jasmine. "Okay so I'll try to come back and visit as much as I can okay and behave, I'll see you soon." They hug. Jasmine speaks "Okay bye mom." She goes and walks into the house, Jackie watches her from behind Hyde walks up to her

"She'll be fine don't worry, she's with me okay nothing to worry about."

"Well I guess you're right, thank you again Steven I don't know how I'll ever repay you."

_I could think of a few ways_. "Don't worry about it, it's no big deal".

"Of course it is, giving her a place to stay is a big deal and don't try to deny it, I'll figure out a way sooner or later."

"Okay if you insist, have a safe trip see ya soon."

"Thank you bye." She gives him a quick hug before getting in the taxi. It drives off as he heads in the house.

---------------------------------------------

(Hyde residence, the next morning. They are all eating breakfast at the kitchen table.)

Hyde speaks first, "so jasmine how did you sleep last night, did you like the room, was the bed comfortable?"

"Oh a, I slept fine, the rooms nice, and the bed is very comfortable. Thanks for asking"

"Your mom called a little after you went to bed, she said she made it there safe and sound and plans on coming here in about a week the first load of your belongings."

"oh okay, next time she calls if I'm here I want to talk to her okay even if I am in my room"

"Okay I just didn't want to wake you that's all."

"Oh I know that's just for next time."

"Okay."

Steven and jasmine get up from the table and leave together to go to see Danny and Erica and maybe Mitchell if he's still here.

---------------------------------------------

(The basement at the formans 20 minutes later)

Steven and jasmine come through the side door and see Erica and Danny on the couch watching TV. Steven goes and sits in his usual chair and jasmine sits next to Erica.

Erica speaks first "hey guys. So jasmine how was your first night in point place?"

"Well I ate dinner, watched some TV, read a magazine, then went to bed."

"Oh well that sounds exciting."

Steven speaks "Ya it was probably the most boring night of my life. I had to stay there and help her unpack then we couldn't come here because he wasn't going to be able to pick us up and he didn't _Jasmine_ here to have to walk home, even though I walk home every night!"

Jasmine obviously pissed off at what he said fights back at the statement, "HEY, don't go blaming this on me it's not my fault you couldn't go out it's your dad's and I wanted to come here or anywhere for that matter then sit there and watch you scowl at me the whole night!" she finishes in a huff.

Erica whispers to Danny, "Oh my god they are exactly like their parents!"

"I know, things will definitely get better down here with them two always at each others throats!" he ends the sentence with a little laugh. They're still bickering in the background.

"Of course it's your fault, if you weren't here I would've been able to go out and do something fun, other then sitting home with you and watch you pout!"

"Well if it's such a burden to have me here then why did you offer for me to say at your house in the first place!" her voice rising with rage.

"You know what I was just thinking the same thing your just a spoiled good for nothing brat that get's whatever you want as long as mommy says yes!"

She looks at him, almost ready to cry "Fine, I'll just get out of your way then." She says in a tone a little higher than a whisper. She was always able to hold back tears better than her mother but that, that felt like a stab to the heart. She got up; streams of tears already flowing down her cheeks, and storms out the door.

Erica gets up and tries to go find jasmine before she gets to far, but before going through the door she turns to Steven and says, "You know Hyde you can be so freakin' cruel sometimes!" then she leaves the to boys who sit there in silence.

Well that was chapter 2. how'd you like it? i think i'm starting to the hang of this. If you have any advice or comments tell me i will definetly put them into consideration. please review. THANK YOU!


	3. ICE CREAM MAN

**Okay so I know a few people reviewed and said they liked the script form better, but it was really hard to type that so sorry but I'm probably not going to go back to the script. But thanks for the reviews  just to tell you a little near the end of this chapter there's going to be some italics ya, that's just their thoughts okay. Just a little heads up in case you get confused.**

Erica runs through the door after jasmine. She sees her leaning up against the vista cruiser. She walks over to her and leans up against it next to her. She isn't crying anymore and is just staring at the ground. "Hey how ya feeling?"

"Okay, I guess but; I just don't understand him, one second he offers to let me stay at his house, then the next second he's yelling at me and saying I'm a good for nothing spoiled brat. It just doesn't make sense."

"That's Hyde for you, the most complicated person I know other than his dad."

"That doesn't answer my question"

"That's because there is no answer to your question. Hyde is just Hyde, whether he's blowin' up in your face or he's laughing at one your jokes, that's just the way he is. But I think the main reason he's acting like this because you're the new one of the group."

"No not really I'm the one who's staying; the real new person of this group is Mitchell!"

"True, BUT he's a boy and he makes up for it by being stupid. See Hyde likes it when someone acts stupid then either gets in trouble or gets hurt I don't know why but he does. See no one ever fights back against him like you did and he tends to say more hurtful things deeper into the conversation trust us we all know, we just brush off whatever he says. But you're just like your mom, at least that's what my mom keeps saying. I just don't think he's used to it. That's all. Is that a good enough answer?"

"I guess so. So all I can do is just take it, but why should I have to do that?"

"Just trust me it's safer. Do you wanna go back to the basement or somewhere else?"

"No let's go down there, I wanna show that it doesn't bother me at all"

"Good for you jasmine" They walk to the basement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

(same time downstairs)

The boys are both sitting in silence starring at the TV Danny's a little afraid to say something but then he does. "Hey Hyde you know that was a little harsh don't you think."

"Ya well she deserved it"

"How did she deserve it, I mean seriously what did she do."

"You know I really don't feel like talking about this if you don't mind."

"Fine, whatever I just have a feeling she's not going away for a while and you know I just don't like…

Jasmine and Erica walk in form the side door along with Mitchell who had barged in through the garage at the end of their conversation. "Hey guess what guys! Mitchell was the first to speak, "I got a new bouncy ball from that little machine in front of the grocery store when I went with my dad. Isn't that awesome!" He stares at them with a very excited expression while they stare back at him like he's an idiot. A few minutes go bye then they hear, "AHHH, MY EYE!"

Steven Stares at him for a second while he holds his eye, then starts to laugh hysterically while every joins him. "What that really hurt you guys. Hey come on stop laughing. Damn!" Mitchell says while still holding onto his eye.

"Damn Mitchell you're an idiot!" Danny says.

"Wait, now where'd my bouncy ball go? DAMN IT I lost it!"

"Like father like son" Is all Erica has to say.

"Yup" Jasmine agrees with her. She giggles at his stupidity.

Steven gets up to get a popsicle.

"Hey Steven can you toss me one?"

"NO, come get yourself!"

"Fine be a jerk"

"Fine I will be"

"Ohh and the bitchiness begins" Danny says wanting another fight to erupt but at the same time hoping it wouldn't end up like last time.

"Shut up!" They both say in unison.

Then Give each other death stares. A few minutes later you can hear the jingle from an ice cream truck.

"OHHHHH ICE CREAM MAN, ICE CREAM MAN!" Mitchell yells and gets up and runs out the door.

"hey Mitchell wait up, hey Erica can I please borrow a dollar or something."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm going with you, it's been a really long time since he's come around and I'm ready to go kick his ass!" they both leave and all that is left is a very uncomfortable jasmine and an as usual zen Steven. They sit in silence for a few minutes then Steven speaks.

"Hey I'm sorry about all the things I said to you before I was just pissed off that's all"

"So what just because your friends aren't here you can be nice to me! Oh I don't think so."

"No it's not like tha…"

"Steven yes it is! I know that it is, just because your friends think you like me you have to be a jerk to me whenever they're around, and then when we're alone it's all Mr. nice guy. Well you know what that's not fair to me Steven because the things you say hurt, you may not think they hurt, but guess what they do, ok? I don't deserve that, no one does. So you can just take whatever crap your about to say as an '_Apology_' and shove it up your ass cause I don't wanna hear it!" And with that she gets up and walks out the door and slams it shut behind her. He just sits there stunned and letting what she said seep in. _Wow, she's tougher than I thought she'd be. Then again look at her mother. Erica's gonna kick my ass when she comes back and finds jasmine gone, Great just what I needed._

-----------------------------------------------------------

Danny, Erica and Mitchell walk back into the basement to see just Steven sitting there eating a Popsicle.

"Hey Hyde where's jasmine?" Erica asks.

"Well…" He starts but yet again can't finish.

"What did you do? I can't believe we leave you two down here for 5 minutes and you can't even live with her for that long without driving her away! My god." She finishes in a huff and leaves the boys yet again. Steven, Danny and Mitchell just sit there for a few minutes in silence. Then…

"ALRIGHT, I FOUND IT!" Mitchell yells in excitement.

"Found what?" Danny asks

"My bouncy ball" Mitchell simply stats, and starts to bounce it again.

Danny and Steven share a look and then look back at a very focused Mitchell and laugh.

**Okay so that's the third chapter. I hoped you liked it. Sorry about the whole ice cream truck thing it was kind of gay but I couldn't think of anything to get them out of the room. Please review! Thanks **


End file.
